Luther Stickell
|current_status=Alive |date_of_birth=Feburary 22nd, 1959 Harlem, New York City, New York |date_of_death= |age=55 (2014) |hair_color=Bald |eye_color=Brown |ethnicity=African-American |height=5'9" |weight=165 lbs. |occupation=IMF agent/Computer specialist |group_affiliations= |base_of_operations=Virginia |marital_status=Single |family= |relationships=Ethan Hunt (Friend and partner) Franz Krieger† (friend and teammate turned enemy) Jim Phelps (former superior and ally) Benji Dunn (teammate and friend) William Brandt (teammate and friend) |played_by=Ving Rhames Junior Peart (reboot film) |created_by=Aboodash56 |first_appearance=Mission: Impossible |last_appearance= }} Luther John Stickell was a disavowed agent who joined Ethan Hunt's team on May 23th, 1996 to steal the NOC List from CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia. After Hunt used the list to expose a US government mole, Stickell went back to being an IMF agent. From then on, he was consistently chosen as part of Ethan Hunt's IMF team. Stickell's specialty was in computers. Biography Early Life Luther John Stickell was born in Harlem, New York on Feburary 22nd, 1959. Stickell joined the Impossible Missions Force (I.M.F.) in the early 1980's under the command of Jim Phelps and was the force's computer specialist. Stickell would later become an disavowed agent and went into the shadows against his former employers. Helping Ethan Hunt After Ethan Hunt learned there was a mole in the IMF and the NOC list was faked, he needed a team of operatives off the grid to clear his name. Hunt enlisted disavowed agents Luther and pilot Franz Krieger alongside Phelps' wife Claire. Stickell is chosen as "Cyber-Ops" for his reputation as a well-known hacker and phreaker. Reluctant at first, Luther is baited into the hack when Ethan played to Stickell's ego, selling the job proposal as "The Mount Everest of hacks". Posing as a team of firefighters putting out a small blaze within the building, the rogue IMF group breaches the CIA and infiltrates the main computer mainframe via a remote computer terminal at CIA Headquarters at Langley, Virginia. In order to gain access to the floor with the NOC List, Luther hacks into the building's computer-controlled electrical system, triggering the fire alarm on that floor. Because of his agility, Hunt performs the physical act of obtaining the information himself but has Luther, in his ear via headset, instructing him on performing the hack. Luther, from the team's stolen firetruck parked outside the building, obtains the password to the terminal by hacking into the CIA's online network from a laptop. After obtaining the list, Hunt discovers that Phelps not only survived the initial mission in Prague, but also suspected that he was the real mole and the man responsible for framing him, despite Jim's insistence that CIA Director Kittridge was the mole. After learning this from Ethan, Luther helps him double-cross Claire and Jim together. Aboard a train headed for Paris, the arms dealer called Max (Ethan's buyer of the NOC List) and her bodyguard are caught with the stolen data, the CIA drops their case against Hunt and reinstates him, along with Luther. When Ethan and Luther celebrate together at a British pub, Luther proclaims he's "The Flavor of the Month", indicating that the CIA is now treating him like royalty thanks to his help. At the same time, he muses that he's "gonna miss being disreputable" as he is no longer in hiding and incapable of the illegal computer activities he was privy to performing before he was reinstated. Before going their separate ways, Hunt smiles and tells Luther that, if it makes him feel any better, he will always see Luther in that light Chimera Mission Three years later, Hunt recruits Luther with IMF Agent Billy Baird to help stop Sean Ambrose, a former IMF agent, from unleashing a deadly virus (code-named, "Chimera" after the mythological beast) upon Sydney, Australia. This time around, Luther utilizes GPS tracking satellites to keep tabs on Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a GPS-bugged mole they have planted inside of Ambrose's complex. As the mission progresses, Ethan enlists Nyah to lift a memory card containing information on the virus from Ambrose's jacket so that Luther can analyze the virus and its capabilities. Luther also provides Ethan with an entrance to a biological lab in the city of Sydney through a jammed-open vent on the roof by hacking into the building's computer-controlled electronics system. During the infiltration of the building, however, Luther is nearly killed when one of Ambrose's men plants a bomb on the underside of the van Luther is using as an observation station in an attempt to trap Ethan in the building without a second pair of eyes to get him out. Luther manages to escape just in time with only some cuts and bruises but finds that his main laptop is damaged in the bombing and that the rest of his computer equipment has been destroyed. After repairing it, he eventually assists Ethan in infiltrating an island complex where Nyah has been tracked and Ambrose is selling the virus. Luther helps Ethan find his way around once the fight moves above ground but backs off when the helicopter he's in comes under fire by Ambrose's troops. He eventually injects Nyah with the cure to the virus (symbolically named, "Bellerophon" after the Greek hero who managed to slay the Chimera according to myth) and helps Ethan escort her safely away from Ambrose. Operation Rabbit's foot Seven years later, Luther reunites with a semi-retired (and about-to-be-married) Ethan Hunt to help rescue Ethan's kidnapped protégé, Lindsey Farris. Luther partners with agents Zhen Lei and Declan Gormley. Along with being Ethan's usual "second set of eyes" and manning his routes through the building from a van, Luther also activates and utilizes remote-controlled sentry machine guns in order to cause chaos and confusion so that Ethan doesn't have to bother taking out several armed and alert men under pressure. Despite the team's effort, Farris dies from a small explosive that was implanted in her head. As the mission was not authorized by Assistant Director Brassell, Brassell comes down hard on the team. Afterwards, Ethan comes across a microdot that was sent to him by Farris before her untimely death. He immediately consults Luther about it but Luther finds that the microdot contains nothing, much to Ethan's dismay. Luther gently prods Ethan for reasons why Farris would send Ethan a blank microdot, let alone anything at all, eventually implying that Ethan slept with Lindsay. When Ethan tells Luther that Farris is "like his little sister", Luther skeptically asks, "And you never...SLEPT with your little sister?" Nonetheless, Luther continues to be of assistance to Ethan, helping him abduct the man responsible for kidnapping Lindsay, Owen Davian. On top of providing his usual computer navigation, Luther also assists Ethan by providing him with a pull-away mask and specially-encoded voice patch so that Ethan can imitate Owen Davian. On their way to bring Davian to authorities, Luther finds out that the microdot Agent Farris sent is not blank but that the data was merely hidden and encrypted. The "data" is in the form of a video file shot by Lindsay in which she tells Ethan that she has found out that Brassell is a mole and has been leaking IMF data to Davian. Things take a turn for the worse when the convoy is attacked, Davian gets rescued, Ethan's fiancée is nabbed by Davian's muscle and Ethan and Luther are briefly separated when the CIA, believing that Ethan is the one who was behind the attack, apprehends Ethan. Luther is reunited with Ethan in Shanghai after Musgrave allows him to escape and, once again, becomes his eyes, helping him to steal the "Rabbit's Foot", the film's MacGuffin and escape the building in one piece, musing, "Langley was a cakewalk compared to this." However, that's the extent of Luther's help as Ethan is instructed to bring the Rabbit's Foot to Davian alone. He doesn't meet with Ethan again until the mission is over and everything is settled. Reuniting with Hunt in Seattle Luther shared a drink with Hunt in Seattle after Hunt stopped Hendricks. Hunt introduced Luther to Jane Carter, Benji Dunn and William Brandt. Hunt told Luther he'd cover the charge for their drinks as Luther was reaching into his pocket. Luther replied that he knew and flipped him off before leaving. Category:Mission: Impossible Characters Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Protagonists Category:IMF